1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blend of polymers which is useful in making improved films and which contains an internally plasticized vinyl chloride copolymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use externally plasticized vinyl chloride films to make "coated fabrics" which, when bonded to a substrate, are useful as upholstery material. Recently, it has been proposed that an internally plasticized vinyl chloride copolymer be substituted for the vinyl chloride polymer and external plasticizer to yield films having a lessened degree of "fogging", due to the absence of migrating external plasticizer, and superior low temperature flexibility. Such internally plasticized films, however, have had a number of shortcomings including: a lessened degree of abrasion resistance, a lessened degree of moisture and gas permeance, and a lessened degree of softness, as compared to conventional externally plasticized films.